lego_city_the_video_game_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase McCain
Chase McCain is a rookie police officer in Lego City Undercover: The Chase Begins. In Lego City: Undercover, he is an experienced officer who is very famous for catching the criminal, Rex Fury. During the events of Lego City: Undercover, Chase McCain is approached by Mayor Gleeson, who is concerned about the recent escape of Rex from Albatross Prison. She asks him to track down Rex and arrest him. While Chief Dunby doesn't believe that there is anything to worry about, Chase refuses to listen to the chief of police, and pursues Rex anyway. In Lego City Undercover: The Chase Begins, Chase takes orders from Gleeson, who is not yet the mayor and instead is the chief of police. __TOC__ Personality Chase McCain is a bit of an airhead, constantly making silly mistakes and not always understanding precisely what people are talking about. Thus he comes off as definitely a little goofy. While he doesn't even begin to be as ridiculous as Frank Honey, he frequently makes funny little comments and observations. Chase is a very dedicated man to his work, but also knows how to have fun. Unlike the rest of the police department, he very naturally has a special ability to explore and get into things. As he learns more about the crimes around Lego City, he becomes more and more confident that he will find Rex Fury. This makes him a very hard character to argue with, always believing that, as long as he tries hard, he can solve any problem. History Chase McCain originally began his police career as an officer stationed in Cherry Tree Hills at the police department located next to the children's park. During his missions as a rookie officer, he accidentally puts Natalia Kowalski, a news reporter and daughter of a famous scientist, in danger by making her identity known to Rex Fury. This makes her a target for gangs in Lego City. Afterwards, she is forced to enter the Witness Protection Program. This leads to Chase and Natalia having a poor relationship with each other. While Chase is always optimistic about the past, Natalia doesn't know how to let go of her grudge against him. Despite everything, Chase has somewhat of a romantic interest in Natalia, finding her pretty and alluring. However, the feelings are never returned until the end of the events in Lego City: Undercover. At that point, she becomes infatuated with Chase. It should be noted, though, that Chase left Natalia in Lego City for two years after the events of Lego City Undercover: The Chase Begins, so that their relationship was unchanging for a very long time. The beginning of Lego City: Undercover is when Chase McCain returns from out of town to continue his police career at the department in Cherry Tree Hills. By this time, he has become famous for his arrest of Rex Fury in Lego City Undercover: The Chase Begins. Frank Honey, a new rookie police officer at Chase's station, is obsessed with the fame and success of the more experienced officer and instantly greets Chase with overflowing joy. While the two talk sometimes over the communicator, Frank only joins Chase for one mission. They are never at anytime official partners. As for any family of Chase McCain, his parents are never mentioned and he has no wife or children. It is not known if his parents live outside of Lego City or if he has any contact with them at all. He appears to live nearby the police station in Cherry Tree Hills. Related Pages Theoretical Chase McCain Category:Characters